Yesterday We Were Just Children
by Juliet Mellark
Summary: Asher Everdeen's last Reaping before he becomes a complete adult. He has his friend Jan and his girlfriend, the daughter of the apothecary, but within the next hours he might lose one of them. One-shot. T for being the Hunger Games.


I feel my whole body in tension, as every other Reaping day. Today the 54nd Hunger Games are getting started, and two teenagers from District 12 are going to be sent to their deaths. The last time our District had a victor was back in the Second Quarter Quell, with drunk Haymitch Abernathy. It's been four years now, and none of the eight tributes sent to the Hunger Games has come back alive. Two years ago it was my poor friend Lester. I still remember his death perfectly: killed by the career pack while he hid behind some bushes, on the first day after the Bloodbath. I shiver, but I stand up firmly. It is my last reaping year, and I am going to make it. I will get a job in the mines and I will marry Annie someday. And we will have two beautiful daughters, just like we joked the other day.

I look up to the stage. A twenty-year-old Haymitch is sitting in a chair behind our Capitol escort. He's only two years older than me, but he looks around early thirties already. It's scary to see what drinking in excess can do on people like Haymitch. Our escort, Faye, is reading out her speech with her posh Capitol accent. My friend Jan chuckles and elbows me.

"That's one odd woman," he comments.

Plain old Jan, always trying to make the best out of the worst situations. I can't help but chuckle, despite knowing I might be reaped this year. I am an only child, so I have been taking three tesserae each year – one for me, one for my mother, and one for my father. Which makes my name in twenty-four times this year. Twenty-four, like the number of tributes in the arena. I shudder, and for one second I am almost able to hear Faye crying out: 'Asher Everdeen!' – But no, it's just my imagination and worries.

I scan the eighteen-year-old group in search for the face that would light up my mood in a matter of seconds. I recognize those blond, beautiful locks in the middle of a jet-black haired group of girls, and when those beautiful blue eyes look at me, full with worry, I feel uncertain about what to do. I give her a half-smile, to which she replies with a small push up of the corners of her lips, forming dimples around them. I love her smile, it is all I needed to know I must not lose faith. Annie is my only hope in a world of fear and danger. I cross my eyes and bulge my cheeks out, making myself look like a monkey. Annie bursts out in a silent laughter, and I grin after seeing she is happier now. I would like to walk to her and never let her go, but I know it's not the time, with her parents only a few yards away from us. Instead of walking up to her, I wink her an eye, and she nods. Now we both know everything will be fine.

I turn back to my friend Jan, who is smirking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Flirting with the apothecary's daughter, art thou not?" he laughs, imitating Faye's posh, Capitol accent.

"Oh, just shut up," I answer, rolling my eyes. "You can be really childish, you know."

Jan laughs and eyes me carefully, "You like her?"

I smile dumbly. I usually don't do this kind of things. I never have, really. But I guess that's what happens when you meet someone like Annie, turning my world upside down.

"No, I don't like her," I whisper, just as Faye places her hand inside the female tribute crystal orb. "I love her."

...

For a split of a second I feared I would hear: 'Anemone Finch!' being called out. But no, that would be impossible. Her name has only been in six times, one for each year. She has never been in the need of taking tesserae, since she's the daughter of the apothecary and lives in the wealthier side of District 12. It would be practically impossible for her to get reaped, knowing they were twelve-year-olds who had their names in several more times than her already. No, please, don't let her be reaped. Not my Annie.

"Runa Falthy!" Faye finally cries out.

I feel how all the pressure disappears from my body in a matter of seconds. Annie has not been reaped. She is eighteen, and next year she will be too old to get reaped. I notice something, and the only thing I want to do now is cry out in laughter, go hug my girlfriend and kiss her in front of everyone.

Annie is safe from the Capitol's wrath.

I don't even care if I get reaped. Now I know my little Annie, the only girl I've ever been in love with, will never have to deal with the Hunger Games. No more pressure, no more fears. My girl will be safe and sound, living peacefully in our District for the rest of her life. The sole thought of it brings tears of joy to my eyes.

"And now, to the male tribute!"

I'm not paying attention to Faye's words as she walks to the second crystal orb, and I turn around to find Annie again. I know she feels relieved, but she still has a deep frown in her face. Is it because of me? Because I might get reaped, having my name in twenty-four times? Our eyes meet and I grin widely at Annie. She gives me a small smile back, but I know she will not be happy until someone else's name is called out from the crystal orb. I turn back again and look at Faye, and for the first time since the name of Runa Falthy was called out, I feel a little nervous. Will I get reaped? I'm strong and I know how to hunt, I learned from my father over the years. I am going to work in the mines soon, but on my days off I will have to go hunting with Jan in order to feed our families. Still, I wouldn't hold a chance in the games, fighting against those seven feet tall monsters who have been trained to kill since they were babies. I shudder, I would be completely lost if I went to the Hunger Games.

Faye takes out a piece of paper and unfolds it dramatically. The tension in District 12's town square can be ripped with a knife. Please, not Asher Everdeen. I don't want to die. Don't let it be Asher Everdeen who is getting reaped.

And of course, it's not me.

"Jan Rytzki!"

I feel how a ton of heavy stones are thrown over me. It's not me, it's Jan. My best friend, practically my brother. My friend is standing still, his face suddenly blank. He can't even move. The girl upstage, Runa, stares at him, because she is his neighbor and knows Jan's name very well. I feel my muscles tensing with anger. Jan can't die, he has a lot to live.

"Asher," he whispers, not moving yet. "Whatever you do, don't you dare to move a finger for me. I don't want you to volunteer or to do anything stupid. Just let me go, okay?"

"I can't!" I mutter back. "You've always been my friend. I can't just let you die."

Jan shakes his head again, "You have Annie. She needs you, she loves you. And you love her. I have no-one, Asher."

"You have your family," I insist. "And you have me. We've always been like brothers."

Jan shakes his head once again and takes a firm step to the front. He starts making his way out of the crowd. I hear Jan's little sister, Eve, crying loudly somewhere in the twelve-year-old group. Poor thing. I look at Jan one last time, with a lump in my throat that I will never be able to gulp in again. When I think I am going to break down into pieces, I feel a warm hand and five delicate fingers intertwining with mine. Annie. I turn my neck to find her blond hair resting on my shoulder. I breathe in the scent of lavender in her hair, and then I look at Jan, who is now shaking hands with the fourteen-year-old Runa. He glances at me, and gives me a small smile. Just before entering the Justice Building, he sulks and pretends to kiss his hand, looking at us. Annie and I laugh.

Just plain old Jan.

...

After the Reapings end, melancholy wins over me. I try to access the Justice Building, but the Peacekeepers wouldn't let me in. I thought I would never be able to say goodbye to my best friend, but then I found his little siblings, Natalie and Fletcher, walking around the building sadly. It hurts me to see two young children losing their brother. They're only nine and five, after all.

"Hey," I whisper to them. "Nat, Fletchie." The two children look at me with their sad expressions. It heartbreaks me to see them so sad. "Are you going inside to talk with Jan?"

"Yes, after mom and dad and Eve come out," Natalie answers shyly. She's always been very quiet and never fond of people out of her comfort circle, but I guess I have become like one of her siblings over the last years.

"Brilliant. Could you give Jan a message when you go in?" the girl nods without hesitating. I feel a lump in my throat, and for a second I am not able to talk. "Tell him...tell him to fight. Tell him to stay strong, and tell him to come back. Tell him I will...I will..." I try to spit out the words, but I always end up choking. My eyes are being flooded by tears which make my vision blur, but I refuse to let a single tear roll down my face in front of the two little children. I cough, and then I'm finally able to talk. "Tell him he will have to be my best man in my wedding."

I look straight into the little girl's sad, watery eyes. I cannot stand the stare in those little black eyes anymore, and I am only able to whisper, "Will you tell him?"

Natalie nods faintly, and then I have to walk away as tears start streaming down my face. I know Annie's father must have pushed her back home, because they don't even know about us. Nor would they care, really. Her father would end up forbidding her to see me again, or even ground her until she's old enough for no-one to like her. And that's why we can't be a normal couple and we can only meet when she's 'out with her friends' when really she's coming to visit me in the Seam. I had started to like her when I went to the apothecary's to sell some plants that I found in the Prairie. I always saw her sitting by the cash with a bored expression. At first, we didn't talk, and only glanced at each other. Then, we started sharing short, amusing conversation as she gave me the money for the herbs I had found, and we slowly started liking each other. One day, after a particularly good hunting day, I came to the apothecary and found her crying. It was then when I found about her older brother's death in the Hunger Games, when Annie was only eight years old. After she told me about her brother Reese, we started spending more and more time together, and don't ask me why, but we ended up kissing in the middle of the Prairie, one summer afternoon.

Tears start streaming down my face carelessly as I enter the Seam. It is my territory, the place where I live, so I don't care about anyone watching me cry. I just feel wrong about everything that has happened: Jan, and how he is so likely to die. I know I should be happy because Annie and I have both made it through and now I know we can spend the rest of our lives together, but I still feel so wrong about Jan. He has always been like a brother to me, and watching him go to his own death in the Arena is just too painful. I know his family has shattered to pieces, and I feel determined to supply them with food and things I may trade in the Hob. It's the only thing I can do for Jan now, really. Today afternoon, we will be forced into our houses to watch all twelve Reapings, and Jan's face will appear in my old TV screen, sulking and kissing his hand as he looked at Annie and me. I bet no one realized who he was looking at, nor would they care. But for me, for us two, that last gesture of Jan meant a goodbye. He wanted to leave us being himself, a joker and the best of friends.

By the time I reach the Prairie, my eyes have no more tears to cry, so I just roll up the sleeves of my shirt and walk into the Prairie silently, through the barbed wire. I sit down and consider going out for a hunt. Just try to get some food, since from now on I will have to hunt a lot more often. I will have to supply both families, and I know Jan's father's job in the mines doesn't bring much money home, as my father's doesn't either. I want to go find my bow and arrow and start killing animals, discharging my anger and cries on poor dams.

But instead, I just fall to my knees and stare at the beautiful landscape I know so well. After a couple of minutes, I end up sitting down with my chin resting over my knees, staring at the Prairie I used to hunt in with my friend Jan. The sole thought of not being able to high-five him again or not being able to hear one of his jokes makes me want to cry again, but my eyes are completely dry. Even if I want to, I will not produce I single tear.

And then I feel two delicate arms wrapping around my waist, and I smile.

"Annie."

My girlfriend's chin rests on my shoulder, and I grab her by the waist carefully and place her between my legs. I wrap my arms around her in an attempt to protect her. At least now I knew she will never be in danger. She will never be reaped. But the world is still out there, the cruelty of the Hunger Games is a proof of it. I don't want anything to hurt Annie.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear, tickling her stomach playfully. Then, I kiss her cheek, to which she answers with a delicate kiss on my lips. It is short, but just as wonderful as any other kiss she has blessed me with. I smell lavender in her hair again, and I smile. "Don't you ever forget that."

"How can I? I love you so much." she answers in a small giggle, provoked by my tickling. She turns around, right when I frown as Jan comes into my mind once again. She cups my face in her hands, and smiles sweetly. "Don't worry about Jan. He's a survivor, you two are. He will fight until the very end and who knows? Maybe he will be able to come home."

I nod. I don't feel convinced by Annie's words, but I don't want to make her think about the Hunger Games, they're too painful for her already. "I'm not thinking about Jan," I blurt out finally. "I was thinking of how I would never be able to live without seeing that priceless smile of yours again. I don't want to lose you, Annie. You're my life."

Annie wraps her arms around my body and rests her head in my chest. "I'm not going anywhere if it's not with you, Ash."

I smile, and then I close my eyes to feel the gentle breeze tangling between my black locks. I don't let go of Annie, nor does she let go of me. Being in the Prairie with her was the best time of the week. We usually met after school, when her parents couldn't see us, and walk around the Seam together. But on Sundays she would always say she went out with her friend Poppy, but instead came to visit her. The only ones who knew this were Poppy herself, who was a hopeless romantic, and my mother, who thought I would get in trouble if Annie's father ever found out. Actually, if Mr. Finch ever found out about our love, I probably wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," she whispers into my ear. Her soft breath tickles my ear, and I smile. "We're going to live together and have two beautiful daughters, just as we said the other day."

"But Annie, I'm the son of a miner," I mumble. "I have nothing to offer to you. Next year I will start working in the mines with my father. I will not be an important man like your father, nor will I save lives how he usually does. I'm going to be a poor man."

"If I have your love, then that's all I need," she answers, giving me a small smile.

I grin, and I know Annie is the love of my life. I look into her deep blue eyes and kiss her for a good minute, with more passion and love than usually. Then I stand up, and offer Annie my hand rather theatrically. She smiles and stands up with my help. I start guiding her into the woods with a playful smile in my lips.

"Wait, do you know where we're going?" she asks, looking around.

"Of course," I answer, and give her a wink.

I take her deep into the woods, where I usually go hunting with Jan. It hurts me to think of him, but Annie is always there to soothe my fears. We walk in silence, but it's not awkward between us. She never lets go of my hand, and neither do I even think of letting go of hers. Her fingers intertwine perfectly with mine, and I hold her tightly, fearing she will be torn away from me, just like Jan was only a few hours ago.

We reach my little pond, where I usually catch some fishes and collect watery tubers that look pretty much like potatoes, which are then cooked by my mother and transformed into a great, splendid salad. It disappointed me to know that was all Annie would eat if she decided to spend the rest of her life with me: squirrel meat, tubers from our little pond and perhaps some roast rabbit every now and then. Still, I wrap my arms around my girlfriend, who is staring at the beautiful sight ahead of us, with the valley and mountains spread all over the landscape. It was truly beautiful.

"Ash," she mutters, without turning around.

"Yes, love?"

"Promise you'll take me with you, wherever you go. Promise to never let go of my hand."

I embrace Annie tightly and kiss her cheek gently. Then, I rest my chin on her arm, and our cheeks touch. I will never let go of her. My answer comes in a faint whisper no-one but us would be able to hear, but that was more than enough. We had a whole life ahead to shout my answer to the world.

"For you, I will walk to the end of the earth and back."

...

...

...

**So that was it! Hope you liked it :) Please R&R!**

**Juliet :)**


End file.
